


it's in the possibilities

by victoriousscarf



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”





	it's in the possibilities

“You heard me,” Bruce growled and Dick was still standing with his arms defensively holding the robe closed around him. “Take. It. Off.”

“Bruce,” Dick said, trying to be mollifying but Bruce was not having it. 

“Dick,” he ground out, and the clench of his jaw looked painful even to Dick.

“It’s really not that bad,” Dick protested and Bruce was still staring at him. They were up in the manor, so it wasn’t even Nightwing and Batman. It was just Dick and Bruce and the line of burn marks in a perfect crescent across Dick’s chest that he had been trying to hide. 

“Then you wouldn’t mind showing me,” Bruce said, implacable. 

“That’s not,” Dick started. “Don’t you trust me?” he tried as a last ditch effort. 

“At this moment, on this matter?” Bruce asked. “No,” and Dick still couldn’t help his wince. But then Bruce was suddenly closer, hands warm and large against Dick’s own, still holding the robe closed. Dick couldn’t stop the way his breath caught, and he hoped it wouldn’t be too suspicious as Bruce pried his hands away. 

For a long second Bruce just stared and Dick tried just not to breath. 

“I’m going to,” Bruce started.

“No you aren’t,” Dick said, grabbing his hands and holding on. For a moment they both stared down at their hands, and Dick couldn’t remember the last time they had just been this close. It had been so normal when he was a kid, but not recently. 

He almost forgot about why Bruce was angry, as he just turned his hands over, sliding them under Bruce’s and holding on. For a moment they were suspended like that, Dick holding Bruce’s hands and Bruce holding Dick’s hands. 

But then with a harsh breath, Bruce stepped back and Dick felt bereft, like they had inched closer to something and then pulled away. 

“Bruce?” Dick asked hesitantly. 

“You have to be more careful,” Bruce said. 

“Don’t go after him,” Dick said instead and he saw the way Bruce clenched his fists. “I’ll take care of it,”

“Fine,” Bruce said and then he left, leaving Dick with the robe still open in the hallway. Dick wasn’t sure if the manor usually felt this cold in the summer but he shivered, pulling the robe closed again and wondering if they would ever inch up to whatever had almost just happened again. 

But now that he knew it was possible, maybe they would.

He hoped they would.


End file.
